criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Line in the Sand (TS)
A Line in the Sand is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-eighth case in The Syndicate and the twenty-eighth case overall. It takes place as the third case in the Belrose Bay district of Easthaven. Plot William is working away on an invention, trying to distract himself from the current events. His eyes are red and raw from tears as he wipes them away, continuing his work on his robot prototype. As thoughts fill his mind, William sighs, falling on his desk. As he looks up, he sees a suspect handcuffed. The first arrest has been made. He focuses on their face. A face he never expected to see in handcuffs... One week earlier, Grayson addressed the team and recapped their fight against the Chessmaster's syndicate, noting the elite agent hiding in Belrose Bay. The newly-appointed Chief then suggested that they investigate the sandcastle competition, the largest gathering in Belrose Bay, to discover more. Nancy and the player then headed to the beach and marvelled at the sand constructions, before hearing screams from nearby. They ran, only to find a crowd panicking at a blood red sea, and a body ripped apart washed up on the shore. Daphne soon collected the body parts, but was unable to determine the victim's identity and whether it was a murder or accident. Daphne did, however, identify the marks came from a shark, and soon after they suspected marine biologist Mac Stuart, beach hippie Deepak Bhavna, and competition supervisor Grace Murdoch, Mildred's mother. Soon after, as Matthew debated leaving the team for a life with Noah in Chicago, Daphne insisted she'd identified the victim. Daphne then revealed that she'd successfully identified a partial fingerprint on the half-eaten fingers belonging to Norma Cantwell, the tearoom owner they met previously. Daphne and the pair then donned scuba gear and dived to the coral reef, where they recovered what remained of Norma's head. Furthermore, Daphne was able to discover a bash to Norma's head, thus labelling the death as a homicide. They then suspected lifeguard Alesha Sanders and landscape artist Patricia Greenhill. Following the pair discovering Deepak harassed Norma about joining his "religion", and Mac warning Norma about her plans to open a seafood restaurant on stilts in the ocean, Barbara and Velma rushed in, insisting a shark had been spotted on the beach. The team rushed to the beach, where William was fascinated by the event. An unusually distracted Matthew then helped the team bring the rare breed of shark to shore safely, where they then sent it to a preservation society. Afterwards, they discovered Norma often swam in shark-infested waters despite Alesha's warnings to find the best place for her seafood restaurant, and Patricia was furious that Norma's restaurant would ruin the coastline. Grace also suspected Norma of rigging the competition to win the cash prize needed to fund her business endeavour. Eventually, they found Deepak guilty of the murder. Deepak insisted innocence, saying he was a man of peace and humility, not a man of "feeding a woman to a shark". Nancy then continued to present the evidence, commenting on her joy to be back on the job after going undercover. Deepak then cracked, admitting that he killed her, but it was an accident. He revealed that Norma had requested to meet him by "shark cove", a cove dubbed by the locals due to the shark-infested waters. Deepak believed Norma was accepting his offer and would promote his religion, but when he met her by the cove, Norma started making demands. She then insisted that Deepak transfer his money to her and she'd join his group, otherwise she'd leave him in the dust. Deepak pleaded that would bankrupt him, but Norma didn't care, saying she needed the money for her restaurant. Angry that Norma cared for money over humanity, Deepak bashed her and she fell into the shark-infested waters. The hippie then fled, later discovering that Norma had been killed by the sharks. In court, Deepak expressed his remorse, pleading that he meant no harm. Judge Watson then decided to sentence Deepak to twenty years in prison. The hippie then vowed that once he was released, he'd move to India to start his group and cleanse his soul. Outside, Nancy commented that Norma had seemed sweet, not the money-hungering tyrant she really was. She then suggested they get back on the trail of the Chessmaster, asap. Post-trial, Grayson told the team that the competition would be crowning the winner shortly, hinting that a large amount of Belrose Bay's population would attend. Knowing this was their chance to discover more about the Chessmaster's plans, the player and Jake quickly headed back to the beach and decided to search through the competition's waste. The pair of detectives soon recovered a strange card amongst the trash and sent the coded message to Matthew, who asked the pair for advice on what decision he needed to make. Afterwards, he deciphered the message, revealing it was an invite for Grace to join the Chessmaster's syndicate from the elite agent in Belrose Bay. They soon confronted Grace, where she insisted she had no interest in joining the syndicate, throwing it away the second she could. When asked for further information, Grace revealed that the syndicate were planning an attack in Belrose Bay, one that forever change Easthaven and "the great game". Grace, however, couldn't remember who the elite agent that invited her was. Meanwhile, Barbara asked the player for their help in celebrating Velma, revealing that Barbara wanted to make the expected mother cheerful as she was worn out. The pair then headed to the coral reef, where they successfully booked a dive around the coral reef for Velma and Vinnie. The pair then met the couple on the dock, where Velma thanked them with a hug. Later on, Velma decided to get Barbara a gift for the diving trip, asking the player and Nancy to accompany her to the high street. Velma then purchased a friendship necklace and presented it to Barbara. The pair then kept one half of the necklace each as a reminder of their bond, promising to stand by each other forever. Finally, the team regrouped in the precinct. Now aware of the Chessmaster's plan to attack Belrose Bay, to forever change "the great game", the team vowed to stop the incoming attack. Grayson then instructed the team to monitor all happenings in the district, revealing his worry that something far darker would soon hit the team. Elsewhere, William finished the blueprints for his robot prototype, smiling as he did. He then grabbed the parts he needed and set to work. One week later, William runs out of his workshop, leaving the half-constructed prototype on the desk. He hurries down the hallway and enters a room to his right, regaining his breath and asking what had happened. Grayson then turned to William, fear in his eyes, as he confessed they had no choice but to arrest him. The pair turned and looked through the window... seeing President Arthur Stainton in the interrogation room, his hands bound by metal handcuffs. Summary Victim *'Norma Cantwell' (attacked at sea before washing up on the shore) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Deepak Bhavna' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows how to tie knots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows how to tie knots. Suspect's Profile *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows how to tie knots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows how to tie knots. Suspect's Profile *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer scuba dives. *The killer drinks coconut milk. *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer is younger than thirty. *The killer wears a shell necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sandcastle Competition. (Clues: Body Parts, Bloody Sand, Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Marine Biology Poster; New Suspect: Mac Stuart) *Question Mac about the attack. (New Crime Scene: Beachside Highstreets) *Investigate Beachside Highstreets. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Case Contents) *Examine Case Contents. (Result: Hippie's Necklace; New Suspect: Deepak Bhavna) *Interrogate Deepak about if he knew the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Badge Restored; New Suspect: Grace Murdoch) *Question Grace about the unidentified murder. *Examine Bloody Sand. (Result: Half-Eaten Fingers in Napkin) *Analyze Half-Eaten Fingers. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coconut milk) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Shark; Attribute: The killer scuba dives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Coral Reef. (Clues: Norma's Head, Faded Hat, Colourful Coral) *Examine Faded Hat. (Result: Sun Visor Hat) *Examine Sun Visor. (Result: A SANDERS; New Suspect: Alesha Sanders) *See if Alesha saw Norma that day. (Attribute: Alesha scuba dives) *Examine Colourful Coral. (Result: Damaged Pencil) *Analyze Damaged Pencil. (02:00:00; New Suspect: Patricia Greenhill) *Interrogate Patricia on her paintings. (Attribute: Patricia drinks coconut milk) *Autopsy Norma's Head. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots; New Crime Scene: Busy Shops) *Investigate Busy Shops. (Clues: Golden Pieces, Faded Menu) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Religious Symbol) *Analyze Religious Symbol. (08:00:00) *Confront Deepak over the religious symbol by the tearoom. (Attribute: Deepak scuba dives, drinks coconut milk, and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Faded Menu. (Result: Angry Message) *Hear why Mac refused to allow the restaurant to be built. (Attribute: Mac scuba dives, drinks coconut milk, and knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bloody Sand. (Clues: Fishing Net, Judge's Cards, Windburned Painting) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Chalk Message) *See why Alesha warned the victim. (Attribute: Alesha drinks coconut milk and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Judge's Cards. (Result: Tampered Cards) *Analyze Tampered Cards. (07:00:00) *See if Grace knew about the cheating. (Attribute: Grace scuba dives, drinks coconut milk and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Windburned Painting. (Result: Coastal Painting) *Question Patricia on calling the potential restaurant ugly. (Attribute: Patricia scuba dives) *Investigate Distant Shipwreck. (Clues: Bloody Spade, Treasure Chest) *Examine Bloody Spade. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer is younger than thirty) *Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Half-Eaten Arm) *Analyze Half-Eaten Arm. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a shell necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pawns on a Chessboard (3/5). (No stars) The Pawns on a Chessboard (3/5) *Investigate Sandcastle Competition. (Clue: Competition Waste) *Examine Competition Waste. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (05:00:00) *Confront Grace over the invite to the syndicate. (Reward: Sandy Face) *See how you can cheer Velma up with Barbara. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Coral Reef. (Clue: Drenched Flyer) *Examine Drenched Flyer. (Result: Scuba Diving Trips) *Analyze Flyer. (03:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Velma Sinclaire) *Present Velma and Vinnie with the scuba trip. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Beachside Highstreets. (Clue: Rack of Items) *Examine Rack of Items. (Result: Friendship Necklace) *Gift Barbara the necklace. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Belrose Bay